The Beginning & Ending of Miku
by AviTaRi
Summary: 6 different tragic stories of Miku, this is how her story from the beginning to the ending, is she really going to end disappear?  DWC series
1. Steel Cage Princess

**Hey all, this is a DWC (Dark Wood Circus) series story**** (my version) that I put each 6 of it from the 1****st**** until the 6****th**** part, which not that long in every chapter…**

**Enjoy!**

_Chap. 1 ~Steel Cage Princess~_

A very long ago, a little princess between 16 age lived in a huge castle with her step mother. The princess with a long green pigtail has been suffered due to her miserable life and her freedom were beyond under of the others which her life has controlled by her step mother all the time. She can only eat once a day with a small portion and drink a half glass of water while the rest is for her selfish pride step mother.

The little princess name is Miku, all her life is nothing but pain and no body is dare to came into the huge creepy castle even just sneak in to see her or ask for something. The queen has nothing to be care or mercy about, her favorite hobby is just love to kill the innocence and torture them with no ending. She keeps doing the same thing almost in everyday with killing, every time she came back she always brought a blade sword in freshly wet crimson color on its blade or sometimes if someone dares to enter her castle she kills the person and hid the body somewhere around the castle where it will be rotten.

One day the little princess had enough of the queen's murdering so she tries to stop her once but it's no use, she keeps blocking the queen's way so she can't go out to kill any people out there so instead the queen gave her a punishment that she sends her into a steel cage with nothing in there except lots of rose bushes and thorns in every corner of the room, she cried and pleading for mercy to let her free but the queen just laugh at her mischievously and says "I gave nothing for mercy, I only kill and torture" as she continue to laugh viciously and leave the princess in there.

Several nights she has been through all alone with no foods or drinks, she can only sleep around the rose bushes and get hurt by the thorns. Scratches and wounds are almost in every place of her body and she covered by bloods after her wounds but they quickly dry adoring her. She waits and waits for someone to come to rescue her but no one will because no one ever comes in here, it's useless to wait if no hope will come. After months she stayed inside of the cage, she starts for being paranoid and insane. Her hair looks messy and her dress ripped on some parts, her soul now remain unstable as if she used to talk to her self and laughing for no reason, whenever the queen didn't give her any foods she just ate those roses around her cage until the whithered ones, on physically she has nothing to be concern from what she's doing recently.

She now became a maniac, her condition got worse and worse than before but then she suddenly laughs crazily and says "Steel cage princess…that's me, I ate roses when I have no food, I sleep on the thorny bushes with several cuts and wounds *giggling* I'm that steel cage princess…" her eyes widen and she clench her fist to hit the wall showing her pain, tears falling from her cheeks despite her bleeding from her fingers but the pain in hers is much more hurtful than every wounds on her body. She stood up in front of the steel cage with her hair covering her face, she just stand there quietly with no action until the queen passes and stop in stare at the little princess.

A quiet moment has broke when the princess says for her last "I'm a steel cage princess, save me save me I'm right over here, bloods of agony all over me, feel the pain as the queen watching me…" she then laugh again for once, the queen start to concern about her insanity and since she doesn't want to keep her especially in this such condition so one thing she does for her, it might be good…or bad at the same time. So there she was a steel cage princess that once a beautiful princess gone to be insane and messy after what the queen did to her.

-to be continued-

**So? What do you guys wanna say? I…never mind about it, thanks for reading too. R&R…**


	2. Wide Knowledge of the Late Madness

**Hey I'm back, so here's my DWC second chapter and please enjoy as you like also I have not much to say…**

_Chap. 2 ~Wide Knowledge of the Late Madness~_

Afterward from the dark and creepy castle, the princess now is fainting when the queen frees her from the steel cage but she got hit by something hardly on the back of her head. She only sees the dark nothingness inside her insane mind, feel like someone's dragging her somewhere she might won't believe but then she heard voices on her circumstance apparently two men are standing near her. They talk about something and involve the princess in the conversation.

"She's that little princess from Queen Meiko's castle isn't she?" the man with a deep voice asked, begin to recognize who she is

"Apparently yes, but somehow she got mental pressure and lost her sanity" the other one respond with a lighter voice

Princess Miku starts to see a small light through her lids but it begins to be bright and the blurry image of the persons who stand near her can be seen more clear as she's now aware, the aquamarine girl startled when she knew if she's not in the castle anymore but instead she's in a weird looking hospital only for insane people to take care of. She numbs, nothing comes out from her lung and her eyes widen to see the men in front of her right staring at her in the eyes.

"Miss, don't be afraid! We just here to help you" the brunette man politely said and try to get her sympathy but it didn't work, she's whimpering and shivering of fear then eyes flood of salty water that start to dripping down her cheeks

"It's okay miss, we're not gonna harm you" the other one continued slowly, he glance once to the girl then to his grey eyed friend

"Should we?" his eyebrows flicked, after seeing his friend nod then they gently stand her up and lead her to where they suppose to rest her in, the teen still look fright because she's now in an unknown hospital, around unknown people and nowhere else to go. They two men lead her into a white room that filled with white walls only and nothing else than that.

"Well, this is it…we have to leave you here" they push her inside gently and close the door, it's like the door melt and vanish from her sight even thought it's still there only she can't see it clearly, she takes a seat in the corner back of the room while wrap her knees pressed against her flat chest. Rolling her eyes around she can only see white and white in every spot, the girl frowned but hesitate that this place has something to do for those who just like her, she's curious what kind of service does this so called hospital bring for all the patients? It really does make her wonder and calm a bit down, she doesn't hear a thing probably because the wall is soundproof or…not! She peeps from a little hole on the door and see another white door right across hers, her eyeballs shrink to focus on the thing she sees, it has blond hairs but there are two. A little twins sat on the room acting weirdly, the boy just sat there quietly staring at the ceiling while the girl who just look alike him shaking her head of never ending, they seem got the same problem like her, insanity minds.

Miku still staring at the two in a smile, but when someone came to them she carefully not to be seen peeping. A man with a white coat took one of the twins and that's the blond girl, she just follow as the man lead her where to go without being notice what are they going to do with them. Miku leans against the white cold wall with tears falling out, she wish she isn't here and she rather wants to be back in that nasty cruelty castle even she knows that she'll be torture by the queen. Some minutes passed by, she waits and waits for something to happen, after she heard a weird noise sounds like a chainsaw drilled then she's curious again about the twins so she take another look from the hole.

Unbelievable! There are only bloods scattered in their room, suddenly her eyes spot something and it turns out to be the twin's body without their heads. These make her concern and drag her mind out of the limitation, she screams right out carelessly to be heard by the people. The teen girl let her hair fall and hit the head on the wall, she falls to the floor with a little daze and then she can feel herself losing consciousness to be unaware once more. She can't tell that is she still in the room or somewhere she will not know, she can't feel anything after smacked her head off and bleed through the side of her face.

xxXXXxx

She heard some noises, a crowd one! She felt like she's still lying on the floor but doesn't know if she removed by someone. Her eyes are open in sudden and she get up quickly, a bright light blinding her sight, when it lacks she sees some others and also the twins she saw earlier. They deformed to be a two headed freak in one body, it must be very painful when they did the surgery on them, another thing…she saw a man in blue with awfully pale skin like a living dead but he's all tied up with a cloth but Miku just realized that she's also as freak as them, her body deformed too with legs as a goat and have horns on.

-to be continued-

**How was that? I know, not really well and not that long either…**

**Anyway if you like to R&R, I just have to say thank you 'cause nothing else I can say =)**


	3. Dark Wood Circus

**Sorry for not updating such a long time, I'm pretty busy and have some others to fix and finish. So this is the third one and mostly the main I supposed xD**

**Enjoy guys!**

_Chap. 3 ~Dark Wood Circus~_

There's a little brunette girl lost in the middle of the crowd road, she doesn't know what to do nor get help from who but she happens to pass by two headed identical twins with long wooden legs, they gave her a poster showing about a circus in the middle of nowhere deep in the forest called the Dark Wood Circus, they smiled at the child and beaming those crimson eyes of them like vampires.

"It's fun!" they said in unison

"Come and see little one, its very fun!" the blond female one flashed a smirk and both quickly leave the girl alone once more

She gazes to the old looking poster, dust shackled the surface and remains the title looks brighter than any of the letters in it, she took their suggestion and follows their step to the forest until the deeper layer. Little did she know that everyone consider the circus didn't exist but there are a few people who believes or even knows where it was located but she never know if there's a way in but no way out once she gets there. This girl grown her curiosity and determined to find that circus no matter how long she'll take but if she wants to she has to figure it out by herself. She entered the deeper forest and dumfounded, someone said that it's already near from where she stood but she sees nothing else than big trees surrounding her circumstance, the girl accidentally touch one of the tree bark and its part pushed inside then those trees moved aside to reveal a massive old tent with a plat sign 'Welcome to Dark Wood Circus' but mostly plain. She never thought she could find it easily and try to step in its property. She then met a pair of tall figures, a human-like but in the size of giant. She saw a tall blond with her hair put in side ponytail and the other one has grayish long hair with a stripped black and blue bow tied low, they dance around the tent but oddly enough for them could do that because both tall females don't have eyes to see, the little girl just thought it's getting more fun but she doesn't see the rest of it yet if she knows the truth she might run away like…now.

She saw a light coming from a small hole from the tent and she decided to peep what's inside of it, then she saw them…those deformed freaks.

_**MEANWHILE…**_

Miku and the others were ready to show on stage, although they know it's only going to suffer them particularly if they refuse to. First performance were by the two-headed twins, they just do some tricks and pranks to the less audience or a part of the dead most of them, they don't have much talent but to know more it's hard to move two souls in one body and they need to practice it every single time. Second off is the blue beast who loves to eat cold things, he tied in cloth just incase that he won't go mad and harm someone or something but that's just an excuse for them to make him suffer, Miku on the other hand knew who he truly was and he seems more like a gentle and harmless instead vice versa. For Miku herself, she only perform to sing 'cause her motto known as 'a deformed diva' she can sings any kind of music but sadly since she happened to be deformed to be a half goat she feels too miserable only letting out sad tune or melody on her song. Nothing than pain and sadness on those freak's eyes, they do the dirty works, they get the horrid punishments and they also feel the whole pain that suffer them. Miku mostly got abused by her ringmaster and not only painful abuses but sexually also indeed, she only hope to get out of here with safe and same to the others but that hope shrink because every time she tried she get caught, the circus seems like a loner and too quiet but secretly it's not what it seems like.

Rotten flesh start to scattered on their bodies and it's getting worse by time to time, the twins Rin and Len unfolded the blindfold from Miku's eyes and finally the teal girl saw the twins, they worried about her but she smiled to show them she's fine and nothing to be worried about.

The blue beast know as Kaito gather around them and he sat nearby the cage to just stare at the deformed diva. She caresses his cold pale cheek with a slight tears falling from her eyes, she only smiled at him a sad one but the truth she can feels his pain for years never been able to move his arms 'cause of the tight cloth. She wants to free him but she still doubt about it, is he really that harm?

Miku just leans her forehead against his on the gap cells, staring straight through each others eyes but without he notices it she untie the wrapped cloth that won't give him to move his arms and slowly she took the cloth, getting closer to his ear and whisper

"You're free now…" she back away and show him one more smile before he moves his hands and stretch it

"Arigatou…" slyly he said that and unexpectedly with just bare hands he lift the cage and throw it somewhere far letting Miku be free.

He hugs her and repaid what she'd just did and this proof that they were wrong, Kaito isn't the harmful beast like they mentioned but he's the opposite of it. The sudden loud siren make everyone jump out of shock, they ran out from the tent and then through the forest. Although they know if once they've been there, there's no way out but they kept running further until out of nowhere. They could still feel the circus's guards chasing them to no end when by a sudden they reach into a pier and saw a small wooden boat tied on the shore, without thinking twice Kaito grabbed Miku and led her to the boat.

"Leave now Miku, it's your only chance!" he demanded while carefully took her to the boat

"Yeah Miku-nee…we'll miss you a lot" a smile sent from the blond girl, a nostalgic one

"You better off now before they'll catch up" Len said plainly but in the inside he means it more than he said it

"But what about you guys? We could go together, I don't want all of you go back there!" she cried, sobbing and run back to them

"Miku…we'll be fine, promise, you're the one who should leave from here and we're not going back there either, we'll try to find a new place for us" Kaito patted her head with a graceful grin plastered on his face

"Just what he said Miku-nee, we'll be fine from now on…go now!" Rin cheered and sign her to leave, Miku waved her last goodbye and glance over to the tall blue beast before rowing away until she's out of their sight. Miku now have to find somewhere else to go and live for sure but she was about to face something big that might make her more suffer than before.

What about the little brunette girl? it's very unfortunate, the ringmaster found her and just you know the rest of it her fate would be the same like those others she had seen. She freaked out knowing that the freaks she saw were just merely normal humans and she was about to find out how they'll turn them to such creatures.

-to be continued-

**And there's that, this one is longer than the last one but still short than I used to write**

**Oh…if you guys want to see my plans of stories for Vocaloid you can check on my profile and might be interest from one of the title, feel free to ask about it ;)**

**so R&R don't forget!**


	4. Blue Ice Castle

**As long as I want to write then I'll keep update ^^ yeah…I'm not like those who plead for reviews and if they don't get as they please then they'll stop, all I care is YOU enjoy it or read it even without any joy or so whatever :/**

**Whenever there's fun everything always seems a lot easier, so now begin…**

Chap. 4 ~Blue Ice Castle~

Trying to across overseas from the suffer island she used to live maybe it's not such a bad idea. The small boat that carried a teenage girl keep rowing aimlessly, she doesn't know where to go but she has to go somewhere at least away from the island that has no life for her to start. The deep blue water made its wave stronger, an unfortunate weather came as in a huge stormy rain assault the boat in the ocean. Miku feared of what might come to her in such condition, the wind blew hard playing around with the boat and the girl grabbed tight to the side stop rowing, she closed her eyes feeling the dance of the wave brought to her circumstances. When a big wave arrived swam the boat away for far good before it flipped and drawn the girl to the sea, unconscious.

A ray shot through her lids gaining her conscious to be aware of where she was now. Miku slowly sit up and cough out of water she gulped when she drowned to the bottom but found herself somewhere in a land, she walked away from the seashore headed to a jungle in front of her sight. The stiff path leads her to walk steady and keep her in track once until she found an odd castle, there's an ice castle shape in the middle jungle of nowhere she assured but how it stood perfectly there it made Miku's curiosity grew to enter.

She found ancient things froze inside and several unused rooms until its secret passages. _What happened? _The girl thought while wander around the castle, she manage to go back where she was first but strangely the main door to exit was gone for good, she begin to run around to find a way out but to no avail. At last she sat in one of the room it's dark, hollow, freezing and lack of oxygen since there's a mix of rotten flesh smelled in air. She's freezing to death, gritted her teeth and wrapped her body for a bit warm.

When times goes by she still in place, shaking like crazy. Her stomach growled for food when her skin goes numb of the cold. She's already suffered from where she lived, she lost her mind of sanity to the madness around then she deformed into a freak diva unbelievably that she manage to survive until now, her invisible savior might know that even how miserable she is but she got a chance to live. Miku lay down on the stiff board with tears flood down like cascade, she doesn't know whether she'll survive again or die in place.

A sudden idea came across her mind, she loose her sanity once more and begin to smile wide as a dirty idea crept her mind ate her conscience to nothing but blank black.

_God may disappointed at me but I don't care anymore, I have no faith in life and I'm tired of being suffer over and over again. So it's time…to DIE!_

The teal girl saw a glimpse of something, she carefully step forward to it and grabbed to feel what it is until another smile plastered followed by a dark chuckle echoed from one to another room. She touched the sharp point of the thing she gripped and pointed it to her left chest where her heart thumping alive, after seconds of the process she threw the sharp thing away feeling her blood dripping down as she fell to the ground with bloody pool. That's it! She has finally ended her chance to live and she has finally committed a suicide, but…

Once she left her lifeless body she brought to darkness where then she saw nothing but heard tons of voices from those who ashamed of her. Another torture has just begun.

-to be continued-

**Feel free for anything and R&R if you want to, I'll update when I got time :)**

**Bye…**


End file.
